In Sickness and In Health
by Barcha
Summary: Uraraka has faced many challenges but nothing was as nerve wrecking as playing nurse to one sick anti social egotistic hothead that she has fallen in love with she vows to make him as comfortable as possible which should be easy as long as he was which should be easy as long as he was cooperative ... Oh why did she volunteer


I don't own My Hero Academy if i did this ship would be canon by now

It all started like any other morning in the dorms the early birds were up and about all subconsciously trying to be the best morning person, while the rest of the class started to wake up, and began their morning routines some curse out their alarms, while others got up with smiles, and others (Kaminari) woke up and subsequently began to panic as he realized he forgot to write the essay due at the start of class. Ersaerhead on the other hand was for all intents and purposes dead to the world and would have been declared so by a medical practitioner if they found the grumpy human koala bear.

As they all finished getting ready class 1-A all had a feeling of something wrong that head the more aware ones on guard for trouble, everything from a pop test, to the League of Villains attacking once again as its around that time of the month.

Unfortunately, no one is ever prepared for a sick Bakugou Katuski.

"ACHOO"!

"I'm telling you fuckers I'm fucking fine so fuck of dammit" Bakugou roared in between coughing fits.

"At least take these tissues "Momo worried for her volatile classmate begged. She had walked in an extremely sick, and even more in denial Bakugou with Todoroki and Deku and was doing her best to help him. He reminds me of the stories Tsuyu told me about babysitting her siblings Momo thought to herself. She looked to Todoroki and Deku for help the former just looked at her blankly, while Deku just stood there and tried to keep from being noticed knowing that doing anything will just make the situation worst, plus germs are gross, and he's not sure if Bakugou is above sneezing on him.

"Fucking fine" Bakugou growled and glared at her as he grabbed the tissues in question, the effectiveness ruined by his puffy eyes, running nose, and constant shivering the sight just made Momo's heart ache.

As he turned to leave, he gave her a barely noticeable nod, and Momo could have sworn she saw gratitude in his eyes.

"The fuck you looking at "Bakugou snarled at the peanut gallery

As he passed by Deku who at this point felt it was safe to walk was sadly disappointed as a sneeze from Bakugou who couldn't get to a tissue in time almost got to him it was only thanks to years of watching Bakugou's every move, and his increased skill allowed him to dodge the projectile. Why can't i be this agile in a fight. Deku thought as he finished his third backflip that put him into out of harm's reach.

"Watch it" Todoroki said finally deciding to interject.

"Fuck sorry" Bakugou was many things but he had standards.

It took them three seconds to realize Bakugou apologized to DEKU.

"Oh my god Bakugou is dying" Deku shrieked as he broke down sobbing. The amount of crying Deku did on this day would then lead to Todoroki theorizing that Deku had a dual quirk.

When Uraraka walked into the common room that morning her first thought was that she was still sleeping.

"Okay no more mochi before bed" Uraraka promised herself as she took in the scene before her. Several of her classmates were scurrying about with determination and worry in their eyes, their attention was focused in the center of the room. Hearing a heartbreaking wail coming from the corner of the room when she turned her attention to it, she found Deku sitting there with his back against the wall bawling his eyes out and Iida patting his back.

"He had so much to live for he can't die now" Deku yelled

Wait what. Uraraka's heart began to race as she wondered who was dying was it someone she knew, fearful she started to think when the last time was she saw any of the males in her life.

"Midoriya as class president, and your friend I must tell you that" Iida started to say

"Auntie is going to kill me when she finds out I let him die" Deku said in a low voice full of fear

"Midoriya" Iida tried again honest to god annoyance clear in his tone.

"He was like the mean older brother who always made fun of me that I loved anyway" Deku sobbed into his friend's chest.

"FUCK OFF Deku I am fucking fine" a hoarse voice growled from the couch.

"You didn't deny the brother part, and no you are not" Todoroki pointed out.

"Go ahead and die half and half" Bakugou coughed.

"Ugh can someone tell me what's going here" Uraraka asked with awkward giggle.

"These shitty assholes fucking attacked and tied me down, half and half keeps putting ice on my head, ponytail is fucking force feeding me, and shitty Deku is mocking me". Bakugou groaned.

"You forgot to mention Iida" Todoroki noted

"Why the fuck you always forget to fucking DIE" Bakugou snarled

"Okay, but why" Uraraka just didn't know what to think before today she would have listed each of the people in the room as the most level headed in the class except for Deku when it comes to training, Todoroki in social situations, Iida when it comes to being a teenager, and having fun, and okay maybe Bakugou shouldn't be on the list at all. She was a bit biased towards him.

"You might want to come over and see for yourself" Momo a little embarrassed by the situation said as she beckoned Uraraka over.

"Okay" Uraraka agreed as she walked over from the door thinking to herself when the last time was, she had a normal day at school. She drew a blank. As she walked over to where she assumed Bakugou was based on the grumbling, coughing, and the familiar Baku rage aura she wandered has there ever time Bakugou wasn't pissed angry, or cranky. Over time she realized that he wasn't a bad person, just someone who didn't know how to handle his emotions, and wasn't a people person, or an animal person judging by what happened when that Pomeranian puppy barked at him. The video she took is among her greatest secret whenever she feels down she watches it and suddenly the world doesn't seem so dark, and hopeless. She couldn't help but giggle at the memory.

"The fuck you giggling about Round Face" Bakugou annoyed tone blew away her thoughts so quickly, and forced her back into reality with less force than one of his explosions to her face would have. With her newfound focus she took a look at Bakugou and honestly the sight that greeted her shook her. Bakugou was shivering, his eyes were puffy, the couch was torn from burns, and parts of it looked like they were attacked by an angry animal, his forehead had a block of ice on it, he was covered in so many Momo brand blankets that he would win a Eraserhead cosplay competition. Uraraka never liked seeing anyone in distress let alone a close classmate someone she saw as a symbol of strength, and drive, who know matter what the world throws at him he would destroy all of them with his strength till he wins, or he dies. Bakugou meant so much to her she just wished he could feel the same.

"Bakugou what happened why haven't you gone to Recovery Girl do you need anything" Uraraka blurted out.

" I just got a dam cough, her fucking vacation started today, I need those assholes to fuck of and let me go to class" He answered without any of the vitriol he used with the others hearing him talk to her like that did things to her, though she wished that he wouldn't be so rude to others especially Deku

"But Kacchan you can't go to class you need to go to the hospital you need to talk to your parents one last time, or do you want to talk to the others b-bbefore y-you WAIT has anyone seen Krishima he would never forgive himself if Kacchan died and he wasn't by his side at the end" Deku sobbed

In this case she can cut him some slack and judging by the look on Iida's face she wasn't the only one. Though now that she thought where the red head was, he was rarely seen without Bakugou in times like this and as technically his self-proclaimed best friend Krishima would have been the first to find him. Self-proclaimed cause no one has heard Bakugou say anything though granted he might have been it as default as no one else was welcome to stand by his side Uraraka thought sadly to herself he was missing out on so much on what the class could offer him what she could offer him, what she would give if he would only ask.

"Bakugou while I admire your dedication as class president I cannot allow you to go to class in your condition not only would it make things worse for you, you might infect the others so I insist that you stay at the dorms recuperating I give you my word that you will be caught up to anything and everything you will miss" Iida said putting his foot down.

"He has a point Bakugou if you fall asleep quick enough you might even feel as good as new enough to work in some quick spars with me if you want" Uraraka spoke up realizing what she was saying only after the words left her mouth.

"Fucking fine Cheeks" Bakugou groaned finally accepting that he was sick. He then began coughing and hacking until Uraraka gave a hearty smack to his back.

"Thanks" Bakugou told her before she could start apologizing. Uraraka could feel herself start to blush.

"Your welcome I'll be glad to give you the good old one two anytime anyplace" apparently the disease was spreading as otherwise there was no way Uraraka would have said something so embarrassing her mental faculties must have been damaged.

"I'll hold you to that Round Face" Bakugou said with an excited smirk on his face as he started down. As Uraraka fought down her blush she noticed a few whispers going on in the background when she turned around for a better look, she saw that each of her classmates were giving the two some curious stares. Realizing that Deku her best friend and way too observant for his own good might realize something if he hadn't already, she looked to Iida hoping he would say something to give her and out.

"Perhaps it is best that he someone help him get to his dorm and keep an eye on him" Iida reasoned.

"I wouldn't mind" Momo started to say

"I'll be the one who takes care of him" Uraraka announced in a cold tone as she swept her gaze around the room daring anyone to challenge her verdict and promised pain if they got in her way.

"You fucking heard her now fuck off assholes" Bakugou chimed in his voice full of awe and something she couldn't place.


End file.
